


This Bitch Empty

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Bad Jokes, Bad memes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, M/M, Male Friendship, Meme, Memes, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Pollution - Freeform, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rivers, Romantic Friendship, Sewers, Shoes, Vines, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: The gang finds an empty child's shoe. Richie is...inappropriate.Oneshot/drabble





	This Bitch Empty

Oh boy, you better believe him when Eddie Kaspbrak said just how much he hated the situation he was in right now. Because he was standing outside of the sewer of all things. Stan looked like he was done with this shit just as much as he himself was--but that wasn't much of a comfort. Bill, meanwhile, was deep inside the opening of the...tunnel? Pipe? Eddie didn't know. Richie was inside too. And, because Richie was an asshole, he was messing around. 

"Look, have you ever heard of a staph infection?!" It was ridiculous how little Richie cared about his own health. Especially because that was all Eddie worried about. I mean, about himself, of course. Not about Richie. That'd be weird. Ahem.

"Oh, I'll show you a staph infection--"

Stan's eye-rolling intensified. 

"G-g-guys." Bill interrupted their petty arguing. Emphasis on petty. He was holding something, something small and dirty, and they all stopped to look. 

Eddie's stomach dropped. "Oh shit, that's not...?" Stan croaked next to him, but luckily Bill shook his head. 

"N-no." He looked down at the shoe. "George wore ga-galoshes." 

"Who's is it then...?" Eddie asked. Bill flipped it upside down to look at the inside. Then he looked at the others. 

"...Betty Ripsom."

"Oh shit." Stan said again. 

Silence. They all stared at the shoe. Finally, Richie took a step forward and poked the shoe with the stick in his hand. Eddie watched him apprehensively, his stomach clenched in knots, and maybe for more than one reason. When he spoke though, they shouldn't have been surprised, seeing as it was him after all. 

"This bitch empty."

Stan sort of gave a half sob, half snort. Now was not the time for Richie's bullshit, and yet...it sort of was. They needed it. 

"Richie Tozier I swear to god if you say 'yeet', I will break your arm." Eddie deadpanned. 

He got the warning and put his hands up, but his stupid grin didn't disappear either. And you know what? Eddie was glad. 

 


End file.
